LOST IN THE WORLD OF D CHAPTER 2
by sungmeena
Summary: ITS ABOUT D OFCOURSE BUT MORE EXCITING.


LOST IN THE WORLD OF D

CHAPTER 2

Ok now the first chapter may not be as exciting but the second can.

Ok after left hand gave up cause D gave him the silent treatment. So the traveled through mountins

Scorching deserts and all the monsters …but lets rewind that shall we.

" um … where are we going well I know where were going but where are we." left hand said.

" at the mountins" D said. " they don't look like mountins" left hand said.

"There's something not right". D said. " hmm… ha ha ha ha ha ha . you really think this is a game.

We'll I assure you its not so prepare to die…oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself…

I'm sora nice to meet you …D…bwhahahahaha" " who do you work for" D said. " why?

Nobody." BOOM. The gates of the sora mountins opened .

There were a bunch of deadly creatures inside. " I am D the hunter …I believe that the barberoie

Has sent you….but its ashamed I have to kill so many of you." D said. " oh really we have

Trained over thousands of years. but it's a petty you have to die." Sora said. " this can be fun .

But this will be to die for." D said. " bwhahaha … you make me laugh. I have seen many of

Dohn peels but you are different." Sora said. " go on I'm listening ." D said.

" we kill for many , many reasons .but to kill you I must think." Sora said. " let us do the thinking here.

Let us do the show." " HUSH" sora yelled. " I wish I could believe you sora but your credibility

How ever is low …you're a spirit not a human .so you all must be scared or terrified cause I don't bite".

D said. " we do" one of the creatures yelled …BOOM , SLING ,SLANG . a creature and D fighting.

Then D sliced it into 2 half's . " are you the son of the vampire king . who are you …who are you

Dohn peel." One of the creatures faded away. D raced out of there and continued his journey .

" where are we heading next?" left hand asked. " to the town called baru ." D said.

I hope your not heading for trouble …but I've heard of that place … not many people go there

Unless…… there's one problem . there's this guy or whatever standing at the gate.

And I heard if he doesn't like you or it depends if you know the password he won't let you in?"

Left hand said. " oh really … what if I can get in ." D said. " ha. Well you can do anything

I guess." Left hand said. So they arrived at the town of baru. D stopped at the gates and said.

" I am D the hunter". D said. Then the gate guard checked him. " hmm nothing here ,nothing

there he's clean." The gate guard said. Then D walked in to talk to one of the town's sheriffs.

" I'm D the hunter" D said. " well…D I'm sheriff dawson and I've been expecting you."

The sheriff said. " ……….. I see." D said as he saw a bunch of guns pointing at him.

" you see I don't mean any harm but I selected you here for this reason." Sheriff said.

" go on I'm listening" D said. " there's something you need to take care of." Sheriff said.

" and what would that be" D said. " have you already been to the zumaki temple?"

the sheriff asked. " …………yes." D said . " ok good now get." The sheriff said.

" where are we going now?" asked left hand. " to the horizon." D said .

" that was funny I just heard something." Left hand said. " quiet." D said .

" creatures unknown most likely." D said . " lets move before you jump

and flip over them." Left hand said. " listen I know you don't care about

a lot of stuff but somethings know you care about ." left hand said.

" well if I cared about somethings I would show it." D said. " well a lot of people

can die by your hand's but your just different …..besides being a dohn peel.

Its just ….well ……I don't know but your just way, way , way, different."

" I think this path leads to the horizon." D said trying to ignore left hand.

" oh right the horizon I've heard about that place too. Its beautiful. Nothing there

is weak or strong …just plane and regular. Left hand said. " then why is a

vampire up there?" D asked . " well …..hey you're the one with all the answers."

Left hand said.

" I think it's a trap as always." D said . " so do I ." left hand said.

" bwhhahhahahahahaha… Sooo you are no match for the gates

of the horizon. How dare you try to enter the gate…you really think

I'm going to let you slip by… hmm… weeeeeee. I have a great idea.

Lets play a game called………. DIE!. BWHAHAHAHA".

A crazy and retarted voice said. " hmm….. very threatening… but not good

Enough… you lie as you say. I waiting." D said . " ughhh…. This is a waist

Of time let's go…. He's just a sore loser." Left hand stated. So D raced out of there.

" now I hope… were going strait to the horizon." Left hand said. A couple of minuets

later…. " ahhh there it is the horizon it shine's so brightly." " but you don't

care about that don't you". Left hand said. " where is he?" D asked.

" I have no idea. Left hand said without a clue. " go away…. Zena sent you.

But I am not lost just get out of here. Leave me alone. Under stand……GET OUT."

The vampire said meanly to D. " I'm not leaving that easily." " your zena's

Cousin aren't you…. I can tell just by that scar on your head." D stated.

" if you don't move now I will have to kill you." D said.

" I'M NOT MOVING." Then D reached for his sword and they both hit each other

at the same time…… they both stayed at full force trying to push the other.

Then the vampire vanished… then D jumped and stuck his sword through him.

" why didn't you kill me." The vampire asked. D did not answer. Then the vampire

asked the same question as the other. " are you the son of the vampire king…

who are you…. Who are you dohn peel?" the vampire asked as it vanished.

" do you ever get tired of that…. People asking back and forth" left hand asked.

" quiet" D said. " your gonna make me sick one day…. Don't answer that."

Left hand said.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY . go ahead …. FLAME.. ME I DON'T GIVE A CARE.

Weenie.


End file.
